El ultimo regalo
by majox
Summary: Sangre corría por las manos de la hechicera como prueba de su poder y del último regalo para sus amigos... 44 velas rojas... No sabe que le duele más... Su cuerpo agotado, su futuro cercano, o el recuerdo de sus aliados...
1. El ultimo regalo

Sangre corría por las manos de la hechicera como prueba de su poder y del último regalo para sus amigos... sea cual sea el resultado de su conjuro, ella nunca más tendría el valor para ver a los titanes a la cara, no después de todo lo que había hecho… no después de todo lo que había ocultado; aunque con todo su ser deseaba que nunca se diesen cuenta, que nunca la odiaran como ella se lo merecía…

A pesar de la situación, del momento, del cansancio, del miedo, de la desesperación, de la angustia y de la ignorancia, su fuerza era extrema, y su concentración absoluta; este hechizo no podía fallar, eso no… 87 velas blancas encendidas haciendo un circulo de fuego a su alrededor, mientras un intenso carmesí rueda por el frio suelo, creando un camino que parte desde la oscura, hasta cada una de las velas, era mágico ver como cada vela cambiaba de color con tan solo el toque de su sangre, de blanco a rojo y del bien al mal, mientras su llama se intensificaba. Con suaves palabras recitaba una especie de conjuro, que al oírse erizaba la piel de cualquier ente común, dando a entender que su poder no era para nada benigno…

Raven sentía como con cada gota de sangre, se iba una parte de su alma, eso tenía que ser suficiente para detenerlo definitivamente, ojo por ojo y alma por alma. Recuerda las palabras de su líder como fríos puñales atravesándola, "eres la persona más esperanzada que conozco" "tu puedes cambiar tu destino"

_Si, si puedo cambiar el destino Robin, pero no el mío… cambiare tu destino, el tuyo y el de nuestros amigos… cambiare el destino de mi padre y el de la humanidad se que quizás me odies por no confiarte esto… pero yo me odiaría mas si por mi causa sufrieran el terrible mal que estoy destinada a crear… _

Una luz blanca rodea las velas mientras la hechicera pierde la conciencia, era como estar en una especie de trance… solo ella, el conjuro y recuerdos…

_Van 7 velas rojas…faltan 80 y el conjuro habrá terminado…_

-**Amiga Raven, ya que no han habido villanos últimamente, me gustaría que me acompañaras al centro comercial a comprar cosas de chicas- **Raven despego por unos segundo los ojo de las pagina del libo que estaba leyendo… **-Star, gracias por la oferta, pero creo que prefiero seguir leyendo- **responde monótonamente, mientras fingiendo que es nuevamente atrapada por el libro, ve de reojo como Star se voltea nuevamente y se dirige hacia el sillón algo triste. Sin saber bien lo que hacía, Raven cierra el libro y se dirige hacia ella, como sin poder controlar sus movimientos**… - de acuerdo Star, pero que sea rápido-** fue lo último que dijo cuando a la extraterrestre se le encendían estrellitas en los ojos y le daba un abrazo asfixiador **– Oh amiga Raven… No te arrepentirás!!-** Gritaba la pelirroja mientras prácticamente la arrastraba rumbo a la ciudad…

_19 velas rojas_

-**Rae!!! Lo siento! Lo siento! No era mi intención!!** -Gritaba chico bestia mientras ayudaba a Raven a ponerse de pie, luego de ser derribada por una bola apestosa **–¡Buena puntería bestita! –** decía burlonamente Cyborg desde l otro lado del pasillo… **- Oye Raven no te enojes, solo estábamos jugando-** replicaba el chico bestia al ver la cara de enojo de su amiga, y ver como un aura negra emanaba de ella **–Rae, discúlpalo, sabes que bestita nunca ha sido bueno en este tipo de juegos, menos contra mi** - decía Cyborg acercándose a lo que chico bestia solo grito **-Oye!-** La cara de ambos amigos se llenaron de miedo mientras veían como la hechicera con su poder los dejaba **inmóviles – ¿Asi que solo estaban jugando? Pues yo también quiero jugar-** levanta del suelo el objeto de juego con el que fue impactada y lo divide en dos, lanzándole uno a cada cara de sus amigos con fuerza, mientras veía divertida como estos intentaban respirar por encima de los trapos olorosos.

_33 velas rojas_

**-Robin... Que haces aquí??** - Pregunta la joven hechicera mientras ve como su compañero se aproxima hacia ella y se sienta a su lado con el periódico en la mano**... -Yo también quiero leer-** responde el líder mientras se pone en una cómoda posición y abre el periódico para enterarse de las **noticias -Nunca lo haces aquí- **la hechicera parecía confundida **- Acaso te molesta la compañía?-** pregunta el petirrojo sin siquiera voltear la mirada -**No-** es lo único que se escucha de la oscura mientras vuelve a su meditación con una pequeña sonrisa escondida dibujada en sus labios... 

_44 velas rojas... No sabe que le duele más... Su cuerpo agotado, su futuro cercano, o el recuerdo de sus aliados..._

_  
_  
_"Como sellar el cuerpo de un demonio para que su alma no pueda deshabitarlo..." _Raven leía algo que parecía captar mucho su atención hasta que un sonido la desconcentra, la puerta… **-Que quieres Robin?-** pregunta en un tono monótono mientras abre la puerta dejando ver su ojeroso rostro **-Raven, que ocurre? No has salido de tu habitación... Haz cambiado...no te ves bien...-** el chico sonaba preocupado pero eso no pareció afectar a la hechicera **- Estoy bien Robin!- **fue lo último que dijo antes de trancar la puerta con fuerza y volver a su investigación...

_56 velas rojas..._

**-El tiempo se acaba Raven!-** La voz de Trigon resonaba en su cabeza despertándola de un incomodo sueño, mientras ella entre sabanas susurraba con odio _**- Te arreptiras de haberme hecho tu hija, de haberme dado tu sangre-**_  
_  
61 velas rojas y el alma de Trigon se retuerce...  
_  
**-quien se quedara con el ultimo pedazo de pizza???-** preguntaba Robin, a lo que todos miraban con miedo a Star, era obvio quien disfrutaría el ultimo bocado... **-Los peores villanos ya no representan nada para nosotros!-** aclamaba Chico Bestia triunfante, recordando su reciente victoria contra Plasmus... **- Nadie derrotara nunca a los Titanes!!-** Cyborg apoyando a su compañero**...- Hemos mejorado mucho la verdad!-** decía el chico maravilla orgulloso, mientras Star terminaba de tragar para decir **-Los quiero amigos, estaremos juntos para siempre...-** Esa expresión hizo que un recipiente lejano explotara, Raven no parecía compartir su felicidad... Estaba ida...pensando... _Por siempre juntos??_ Chico Bestia coloca su brazo alrededor del cuello de la hechicera, lo que hace que esta salga de su ensimismamiento y para sorpresa de todos sonría....

_78 Velas... Solo quedaban 9... Y todo terminaría...  
_  
**-Raven... Tengo algo que decirte-** El chico maravilla se hallaba del otro lado de la puerta esperando alguna respuesta, pero solo el silencio se hizo presente **- Por favor Raven, es importante... Es sobre... Nosotros... Sé que estas ahí-** toca más fuerte la puerta a lo que una monotona y cansada voz responde **- No es momento Robin... Ya no hay momento...**- 

Todo desvaneció….

Ese era el último recuerdo que su cansada mente podía invocar, ya todo estaba por terminar... Solo una vela mantenía su alma firme... Lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas, todo parecía irreal... Un grito aturdió a la torre mientras cada objeto de cristal en su habitación estallaba... La ventana se abrió de par en par mientras una energía roja se aproximaba, tan roja como la sangre. En cuestión de segundos la puerta de la habitación de la oscura era derribada, dejando ver a unos titanes cegados por la luz que emanaba del cuerpo de su amiga, ninguno sabía cómo reaccionar. Una esfera de luz blanca se desprende del cuerpo de Raven, el cual cae inmóvil en el centro de 87 velas rojas... **–RAVEN-** Robin suelta un grito e intenta llegar hasta Raven pero es detenido por el resto de los titanes, presintiendo un inminente peligro. El rayo de energía roja entra por la ventana impactando en el centro de las velas, golpeando directamente el cuerpo de Raven, los titanes iban a actuar pero antes de poder hacer cualquier movimiento la esfera blanca desprendida por el cuerpo de Raven desaparece, pero no sin antes tocar a cada uno de los titanes... No sin antes de despedirse...

Ellos sabían que ya no había más nada que hacer…

No... Es lo único que se le oye decir al Chico maravilla mientras carga el cuerpo inerte y ensangrentado de su amiga, ante la triste y angustiada mirada de sus compañeros de equipo...

Star con los ojo cerrados, cubre su rostro entre sus manos, Cyborg golpea con fuerza la pared…y Chico Bestia… llora...


	2. El ultimo regalo II

—**Respira, está viva… pero no logro que recobre la conciencia —** El medio robot acababa de salir de la enfermería, y se quitaba los guantes blancos mientras los titanes lo miraban angustiados **— ¿Eso quiere decir que nuestra amiga Raven no se recuperara? —** La extraterrestre tenía el miedo reflejado en sus verdes ojos **— ¡Claro que si Star! Seguro se está curando, pronto despertara y volverá a ser la Raven de siempre—** Bestia coloca su mano en el hombro de Star, intentando darle ánimos—**Eso espero chicos, eso espero. Pero esta vez es diferente**—Dice Cyborg sentándose en uno de los sillones del living mientras ve como el líder titán camina en silencio hacia la enfermería.

En una pequeña cama de la enfermería se encontraba acostada Raven, sin siquiera levitar. Robin se acerca a ella cauteloso, como si estuviese durmiendo y el no quisiera despertarla; definitivamente era la Raven de siempre, pero el notaba algo diferente, algo en su rostro que le arrancaba las esperanzas de ver aquellos amatistas ojos abrirse nuevamente. Recuerda haber visto a Raven dormida, su rostro inspiraba paz, pero ahora nada, solo mostraba soledad, tristeza, y algo que ni el podía identificar. Siente como una mano rodea su cuello **—Tranquilo amigo Robin, nuestra amiga es muy fuerte. Se recuperara**—Robin cierra los ojos y toma la mano derecha de Star entre las suyas, observándola directamente a los ojos, quería decirle que algo no estaba bien, que no se entusiasmara con la idea de que Raven se recuperaría, pero se percata que la pequeña sonrisa que hace minutos adornaba los labios de Star desaparece ¿de verdad valía la pena desesperanzar de ese modo al equipo? quizás el era el que se estaba equivocando y viendo cosas donde en realidad no las había. Suelta delicadamente la mano de la heroína y camina hacia afuera de la enfermería**—Tienes razón Star— **

El cuarto de Raven se encontraba más frio y oscuro que nunca, a pesar que el calor desprendido por las velas que ahora yacían regadas por toda la habitación, aun se encontraba latente. Robin toma una de las velas rojas y la observa con nostalgia e ira, no sabía por qué, se suponía que Raven estaba viva, pero tenía la impresión que esa vela era lo más cercano que tenia de ella en realidad; la guardo en su cinturón y comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación. La cama tendida, todos los libros en su lugar, la habitación estaba impecable; omitiendo claro los vidrio rotos, las velas y la sangre _¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño y pálido podía derramar tanta sangre?_ pensó al ver el sitio del ritual mientras se acercaba al escritorio de la habitación, donde encontró un pequeño cofre con una foto de todos lo titanes encima, tomo la foto y la detallo, fue el día del cumpleaños de Raven, luego de vencer a Trigón, uno de los pocos días que recuerda haber disfrutado tanto junto a todos sus amigos. Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago al notar una pequeña mancha en la foto, causada por agua… o lagrimas —_**Maldición Raven ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? —**_ Se pregunta mientras abre el cofre negro dejando ver un sobre blanco y cuatro paquetes del mismo color, cada uno con el nombre de uno de los titanes **—Robin ¿estás bien? —**Pregunta Cyborg entrando a la habitación con lo demás, al mismo tiempo que Robin toma el sobre entre sus manos y lo abre **— ¿Qué es eso viejo? —**pregunta Chico Bestia incrédulo acercándose mientras Robin comienza a leer.

"_Sé que ahora están confundidos y no logran encontrar una explicación a lo sucedido, pero necesito que me crean cuando les digo que es lo mejor para todos. Fue para mí un placer haber compartido con ustedes mis años en la tierra, ustedes se convirtieron más que en amigos, en familia"._

"_Sé que lo que escribo no es muy largo, pero saben que no soy muy buena con las palabas"._

"_Por favor nunca me olviden y llévenme por siempre en su corazón"_

_Siempre Titán_

_Raven_

Chico bestia ya había llegado hasta donde estaba Robin, y observaba los paquetes que el chico maravilla se disponía a tomar **—Este dice mi nombre—**Bestita toma la cajita más pequeña, la cual levaba su nombre, mientras que Robin toma el suyo y en silencio lo observa, ensimismándose**—Star también hay uno para ti, y uno para ti Cyborg— **Chico Bestiale entrega a cada uno el paquete correspondiente. **— ¿Por qué creen que nuestra amiga Raven habrá hecho esto? —** Pregunta Star mirando incrédula su paquete **—No lo sé Star, quizás para despedirse—** El chico maravilla había empleado un triste tono de voz, mientras caminaba hacia la cama de la hechicera y se sentaba junto a Star **— ¿Por qué se despediría si está viva? —**Pregunta Chico Bestia algo enojado, a lo que solo Cyborg responde **—quizás ella no espera estarlo, o quizás no lo esté —**

Los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban en la oscura habitación, alumbrados solo por la luz de la luna, esperando que algo ocurriera **— ¿Creen que sería indicado abrir los obsequios de nuestra amiga? —** pregunta la extraterrestre apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Robín y dando un suspiro **—Creo que lo mejor será esperar a que despierte Star—** Cyborg se había encaminado hacia el escritorio y había colocado su paquetico en el cofre negro, Chico bestia lo siguió e hizo lo mismo, luego Star y por ultimo Robin, que luego de colocar su paquete y cerrar el cofre, tomo la foto que había caído sobre el escritorio, y tras una última mirada, la guardo junto a la vela, para luego salir de la habitación, tomando la mano de la pelirroja que lo esperaba en la puerta. No sabían si habían guardado los paquetes por respeto a la hechicera oscura, o por miedo a la despedida.

* * *

5 meses habían pasado desde aquel día en la habitación de Raven, 5 meses, y la hechicera seguía dormida. Cuando cumplió el primer mes, Cyborg decidió sacarla de la enfermería. Reacomodo su habitación junto con los demás titanes, repararon los cristales, limpiaron lo que tenían que limpiar y guardaron las velas; instalo la maquinaria necesaria para hacer de su habitación su lugar de descanso. Todos los días los titanes la visitaban, le leían y le hablaban, como si ella todavía los estuviese escuchando.

Robin se hallaba en su habitación luego de su charla nocturna con Raven, su mesa de noche ahora era adornada por una vela roja y una foto enmarcada; se sentía encerrado en una realidad ficticia, pero no sabía por qué, ni cómo salir **—Raven por favor explícame… dame una señal—** preguntaba a la nada mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

_Robin… _

_Robin… _

* * *

* * *

_Hola "_Linda-ravstar", me alegra de verdad que te guste mi fic, fue una inspiración extraña… lástima que no entendiste bien el proceso jeje eso quiere decir que mi descripción deja algo que desear. Igual te aclaro que no hay mucho que describir, Raven solo esta levitando en el centro de 87 velas blancas, que cambian de color una por una al contactarse con su sangre mientras ella recita el conjuro y es atacada por recuerdos..

"Jinx" ¿Raven murió? ¿En qué consistía el hechizo? Bueno, eso lo aclarare en el próximo capitulo.

Por cierto, _"_Linda-ravstar" como te puedes dar cuenta en este capítulo utilice los guiones largos, me encanta como se ven pero no había tomado en cuenta su uso =D también mejore mi uso de"…" pero es que esa es una manía personal, uso mucho esos signos hasta para mandar mensajes de texto xD gracias por tus sugerencias y espero que sigas disfrutando de mi historia…

Discúlpenme, se que había escrito que solo iba a durar tres capítulos, pero creo que lo voy a alargar un poco ya que se me ocurrió una interesante idea… igual no va a pasar de 5 capítulos ya que luego de escribir dos fics con más de 12 capítulos cada uno, no me quedaron más ganas de fics largos…


	3. Revelaciones

**—**** ¿****Raven? ¿Eres tú? ****—** pregunta el Chico sentándose de golpe en la cama y colocándose rápidamente su antifaz para observar la habitación en busca del origen de aquella voz familiar, hasta que sorprendido, encuentra el rostro de Raven alumbrado por la luz tenue de la vela roja. **—**** Sí, ****soy yo Robin****—**Una silueta delgada se sienta en la orilla de su cama, justo por la cabecera. Robin se acerca desesperadamente a ella para comprobar si no era otro juego de su imaginación, pero Raven le coloca una mano en frente indicándole que se detuviera y que mantuviera la distancia **—**** ¿****Que ocurre Raven? ****—** Pregunta sentándose justo en frente, como a un metro de la joven que ahora parecía brillar como la luna en una oscura noche **—** ¿**Estás bien? Necesito saber ¿Qué ha pasado?****—**No parecía la Raven de siempre, ahora inspiraba paz **—****No Robin, no estoy bien, simplemente no estoy. Sé que ustedes han hecho todo por ayudarme pero ya es muy tarde, todo acabo****—** Raven hablaba en el mismo tono de siempre **—****Raven es tarde porque tu quisiste ¡no confiaste en nosotros! Simplemente llegamos y te vimos caer ¿Por qué Raven? ¿Cómo crees que nos hemos sentido estos meses?****—** Robin se había levantado y ahora caminaba furioso por su habitación **—****Era la única manera Robin. Hubiese preferido que nunca se enteraran, pero no todo salió como lo planee, así que necesito contarte****—** Suspira mientras el chico maravilla se sienta a su lado, para luego ella continuar su relato **—****Robin, los demonios y los humanos difieren en muchos aspectos, los humanos conocen la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, los demonios solo conocen el mal. Toda mi vida supe que llevaba un demonio dentro, pero siempre quise marcar mi parte humana, hacer el bien. Un demonio no muere tan fácil porque no depende de un cuerpo, es un alma libre en un mundo oscuro lejos de la tierra. Trigon nunca fue destruido y mientras yo estuviera viva el peligro era absoluto, el pudiese volver en cualquier momento, mi parte demoniaca cada día tomaba más fuerza, no podría aguantar mucho antes de convertirme nuevamente en el portal****—** Robin solo la miraba, sin querer interrumpirla, el solo trataba de entenderla **—****Estuve leyendo, investigando, buscando una solución; antes no lo hubiese hecho, pero tú me diste esperanzas, me enseñaste a seguir adelante, que yo podía cambiar mi destino... Y eso hice. Encontré 2 hechizos, que se convirtieron en mi solución, uno de ellos serviría para sellar el cuerpo de un demonio para que así el alma no pudiera huir al momento de la destrucción de su cuerpo, y el segundo era como intercambiar de almas; ambos hechizo eran avanzados y muy peligrosos, así que me tenía que preparar** **—**Robin seguía distanciado de Raven, aunque en realidad quisiera estar más cerca que nunca**— Dure meses entrenando mi alma y cuerpo para realizar los hechizo, desde ahí comenzó mi cambio con ustedes, pero era necesario. El primer hechizo fue un éxito, aunque lograrlo agoto mis fuerzas un 70%. Lo empleé en mi cuerpo, sellándolo y encerrando a mi demonio en el, pero aunque sentí calma, me percate que el siguiente paso sería mucho más difícil de lograr ya que era una magia de mayor nivel, pero en algo estaba clara, sería el ultimo hechizo que haría— **La voz de Raven cambiaba de fría y monótona a triste y resignada, mientras Robin la escuchaba absorto en sus pensamientos, con un dejo de tristeza e ira en su mirada** —Leí que una de las condiciones de este hechizo era la existencia de un lazo sanguíneo entre ambos involucrados, nunca me alegre tano de ser la hija de Trigón. Busque todo lo que necesitaba y en lo que recupere fuerzas lo intente, tenía mucho miedo, pero estaba segura que esa sería la solución. Trigón entraría en mi cuerpo para nunca más salir y perecer junto a este**— Raven suspiro y fue inmediatamente interrumpida por su líder—** ¿Y qué pasaría contigo? — **pregunto con una voz quebradiza mientras se acercaba un poco a ella y la intentaba tomar por las muñecas, en las cuales había detectado una cicatriz en forma de estrella que lo hacían sentir culpable, seguro fue parte del último hechizo, era la forma de liberar su sangre; pero algo mas detuvo su corazón, cuando estuvo a punto de tocar a Raven sus manos sintieron la nada, el la había atravesado como si esta no fuese masque una visión, un holograma, como si fuese intangible. Robin quedo shockeado unos minutos mientras Raven se ponía de pie de un salto, como avergonzada**— Eso no lo supe hasta luego de realizar el hechizo, pensé que tomaría el lugar de Trigón en el universo, pero no— **Una muy pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras volteaba para quedar nuevamente frente a Robin **—Mi alma pudo dividirse, mi parte demoniaca esta donde tiene que estar, pero mi parte humana puede descansar en paz... ¡Robin puedo descansar en paz!** **—**A pesar del tono monótono de la hechicera, Robin pudo detectar cierta emoción en sus palabras, lo que hizo que él descartara cualquier esperanza de recuperarla—**Raven, tengo ganas de gritarte por todo lo ocurrido, de insultarte y explicarte que pudimos lograrlo como equipo trabajando juntos, pero ya lo hecho está hecho y me alegra que por lo menos puedas descansar como te lo mereces—**Robin se había levantado, se había sacado el antifaz y se hallaba justo en frente de ella mirándola con ternura, orgullo y resignación—**Robin, no todo está hecho, algo no salió como esperaba, pensé que después del hechizo, mi cuerpo con el alma de Trigón perecerían, pero aun está vivo, está aprovechando el tiempo para recuperarse y encontrar la forma de retomar sus habilidades para escapar de mi cuerpo, tienes que terminar lo que inicie, por eso he venido, tenía que advertirte**—Robin entendía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no esperaba tener que hacerlo**— ¿Raven como quieres que yo..? — **pero antes de hacer su interrogante fue interrumpido por su compañera **— Tu sabrás como Robin, ahora me tengo que ir** — El chico Maravilla se sentía atrapado entre mil emociones** — Presiento que esta será la última vez que nos veamos, y no sabes cuánto me gustaría darte un abrazo de despedida, pero no va a funcionar… mis brazos te atravesarían nuevam…—**pero no logra terminar su frase ya que es interrumpido por un fuerte abrazo de su amiga seguido por un beso que pretende llevar por siempre en su memoria, un beso dulce, suave y salvaje que lo hace cerrar los ojos y olvidarse del mundo, para luego abrirlos y encontrarse acostado en la cama, despertando de lo que parecía ser un sueño. Confundido se sienta y masajea lentamente su cien, tratando de recordar lo que acababa de ocurrir; al hacerlo, da un vistazo rápido en busca de la chica oscura, pero lo único que logra ver es su habitación en penumbras.

El chico no sabía que pensar, no sabía si todo había sido un sueño o si en verdad había sido visitado por la oscura del equipo, recuerda sus palabras tan cercanas y reales que le hierve la sangre no poder hacer nada. Se levanta y se da cuenta que estaba amaneciendo, igual no le importaba, lo menos que tenia era ganas de seguir durmiendo; luego de un largo baño se vistió con su uniforme, pero antes de colocarse el antifaz y salir a enfrentar a la realidad, se sienta en su cama, justo donde se sentó ella ¿**_Que se sentiría estar en su lugar?_** No podía juzgarla, sabía que él hubiese hecho algo similar, se masajea suavemente la cabeza presintiendo un dolor cercano en ella. **_¿Que había ocurrido?_** Toma la foto que había colocado en su mesita y le da un largo vistazo, ya sabía cada detalle de memoria, la expresión de todos, la risa de Star, la pose de beast boy, la mueca de Cyborg, la sonrisa escondida de Raven y la expresión de orgullo de él, suspira y se propone a llevarla a su lugar en la mesa de noche, pero un detalle distrajo su atención, la mesita estaba manchada con pequeñas gotas rojas, que al tocarlas eran duras y lisas, la vela si había sido encendida, eso quiere decir que Raven en verdad lo había visitado. Se levanto lleno de ira y sin explicación golpeo la pared de la habitación, no tenía idea de nada, no sabía que sentir _¿Se debía sentir bien porque Trigón era derrotado y porque la parte humana de Raven, la que el tanto apreciaba podía descansar en paz en vez de sufrir por la eternidad en el lugar de Trigón o debía sentirse mal porque su gran amiga le mintió y sacrifico su vida sin notificarle, para que ellos pudieran tener un futuro aunque ella no estaría más con ellos?_. Recordó las palabras de Raven _"Debes acabar lo que inicié" _El sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no sabía si sería capaz. Se pregunto si sería prudente decirle a los titanes, eso era lo más justo, ellos merecían saber la verdad, además, si él hacia lo que tenía que hacer, pensaría que estaba loco y definitivamente no le harían fácil la tarea. Salió de su habitación con rumbo al living, el cual se encontraba desértico. Recordó con nostalgia aquellas mañanas en que Raven, la única titán q tenía la costumbre de levantarse aun más temprano que él, yacía en el sillón tomando su te y leyendo un libro; ella siempre era la primera en darle los buenos días y era la que recogía el diario y lo colocaba en la mesa para que él lo leyera. Esa mañana Robin no tenía muchas ganas de leer el diario, de saber de la ciudad jump City, así que solo se dispuso a preparar su café y esperar a que los titanes se levantaran para terminar de arrancar cruelmente sus pocas esperanzas.

Eran increíbles todos los momentos oscuros que había vivido un pequeño y frágil cuerpo para que todas las personas del mundo tuvieran un futuro brillante, y estas personas nunca se enterarían de su sacrificio; seguirán banalmente con sus vida, los ladrones seguirían robando, los asesinos matando y los héroes, luchando... _¿Valía la pena?_ El se había hecho esa pregunta muchas veces, pero ahora le daba vueltas como nunca.

El primero en despertarse fue Cyborg. Que después de saludar al líder fue directo a preparar su desayuno, Al poco tiempo llega Star con una sonrisa que Robin, estaba seguro que borraría **— ****Buenos Días amigo Robin y amigo Cyborg!**** — ** dice la extraterrestre felizmente mientras ve curiosa cocinar a Cyborg, Robin contesta el saludo monótonamente, como acostumbraba hacerlo ella. Luego de 3 horas aproximadamente y una vez que Cyborg y Star habían comido y Robin había pensado lo suficiente, el Chico Bestia se digna a despertar y entra al living bostezando **—****Buenos días****— ** dice rascándose la cabeza **— ****Sera buenas tardes****— ** le responde Cyborg desde los video juegos. Chico Bestia que siempre amanecía con hambre se dirigía a prepararse un rico plato lleno de tofu y soya, pero su líder se lo impide y convoca una reunión, en la cual explica detalladamente todo lo ocurrido con el tema de Raven, bueno, omitiendo ciertos detalles.

Entre confusiones, enojos, decepciones, tristezas, resignaciones, dolor y una que otra lágrima proveniente de la extraterrestre, la reunión de los ahora 4 Jóvenes Titanes llego a su fin. Star que lo que menos hacia era reprimir sus emociones, había demostrado claramente su tristeza, a pesar de todos los problemas Raven había sido su única amiga en la tierra, pero no iba a permitir que todo su dolor ocurriera en vano **— ¿Viejo estás loco? ¡No voy a permitir que mates a Raven por culpa de tus sueños extraños! ¿Cómo se si todo lo que dices es verdad? — **Chico Bestia que no había dicho nada durante toda la reunión se levanta violento y se aproxima amenazante al líder del equipo **—Lo es Chico Bestia, se que esa era Raven— **Respondía Robin calmado —**Pues no estoy de acuerdo ¿Por qué ella tendría que hablarte solo a ti? Ella nos hubiese hablado a todos… también somos sus amigo— **Esto último lo dijo con un poco de tristeza **—No lo sé Chico Bestia, quizás no pudo, quizás fue por el vinculo, quizás porque soy el líder, no se— **Robin trataba de calmar al Chico bestia pero este se aproximaba hacia él con malas intenciones, pero fue detenido por la voz de Cyborg** —Bestita no es lugar ni momento para tus ataques, a mí tampoco me fascina la idea de matar a Raven, pero en realidad ella no está desde hace mucho, yo a ella la quise como a una hermana y haría lo que fuese necesario para recuperarla, pero sé que no se puede, su cuerpo no emana la misma energía que antes, su expresión no muestra serenidad. Yo había perdido las esperanzas mucho antes de que Robin nos contara esto, no dejemos que todo sea en vano— **Chico Bestia lo miraba enojado, pero sin más nada que decir bajo la mirada y se sentó en el sillón, sus ojos pasaban de demostrar ira, a mostrar tristeza y resignación, igual que el resto de los titanes.

Horas habían pasado desde aquella conversación, Horas que habían planeado pasar recordando los buenos ratos que tuvieron los 5 juntos, Cyborg había aprovechado ese tiempo para prepara una inyección que terminaría con la vida de Raven, o mejor dicho, con la muerte de Trigon, esperaron que comenzara a anochecer, ese era el momento que más le gustaba a la oscura, y se adentraron en su habitación con intenciones que nunca desearon tener.

Robin, Star y Chico Bestia observaban en silencio mientras Cyborg preparaba todo lo necesario para cumplir su tarea **—Sabes Robin, el momento en que comencé a creer totalmente lo que decías fue cuando hablaste de la cicatriz de Raven —**Dijo retirando la venda que cubría la muñeca derecha de la hechicera y dejando ver una cicatriz con la forma de una estrella de 9 puntas **—Desde que entro en coma nunca deje visible sus heridas —**Robin no comentó nada tras sus palabras, solo observaba como Cyborg introducía la punta de la aguja en su muñeca, para luego comenzar a empujar la inyectadora, pero antes de lograrlo esta fue envuelta por un aura negra y estallo, dejando correr el liquido en la cama y en las manos del medio robot** _—Maldición— _**susurra Cyborg poniéndose de pie victima de la impresión, para luego voltear y ver los ojos de Raven abiertos, y cubiertos por su poder, Star suelta un grito mientras Robin y Chico bestia se aproximan a toda velocidad, pero antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta, el cuerpo de Raven había desaparecido…

* * *

Hola... quizás a algunos este capítulo les parezca aburrido (buuuuuuu) pero es necesario para que puedan entender la historia...

Princesa de hielo… Gracias por seguirme, de verdad aprecio mucho eso, y ya que has leído mis otros fics y sabes mis preferencias románticas, te puedes imaginar que es lo que tenían que hablar xD… no lo aclare porque no quise poner mucho romance en este fic, deje que a cada quien le volara su imaginación en ese aspecto

Linda-ravstar Si, se ven muy bien esos guiones =D y te iba a decir, tenemos algo en común, amo los fics donde los autores se apeguen a los personajes, aunque respeto la imaginación dé cada quien, me cuesta pensar en un Raven llorando amargamente, riendo de sobremanera, cursi y muy expresiva, o en una Star amargada y vengativa =S cada personaje tiene una particularidad que me gusta respetar y que eso es lo que hizo exitoso este programa (teen titans)... Aunque este capítulo me costó un poco por eso, ya que son escenas y momento que nunca se dieron en la serie (recordando que es una serie hecha para muchos niños y que no pueden hablar libremente de ciertos temas) sobre todo el besito de Raven y Robin jeje ambos son tan dramáticos que no puedo poner flores ni corazones, es un beso algo más dramático, al igual que Raven, me gusta más en ella un lado salvaje a uno cursi… me alegro que sigas leyendo la historia…

Jinx, este capítulo espero que haya aclarado tus dudas y Raven Dark85, Gracia por leerme! Espero que te siga gustando mi fic!! Hasta muy pronto… espero que sigan comentando =D 3


	4. La ultima batalla

**¡Maldición!** – Grito el líder del grupo tras la escena que acababa de transcurrir ante sus ojos – **Pero ¿Cómo?** – Chico bestia estaba confundido, tanto como el resto del equipo, hubiesen esperado cualquier cosa menos eso — **¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer? — **pregunta Starfire mientras sigue al equipo hasta el living, donde Robin comienza a buscarla por el rastreador que la hechicera cargaba adherido a su traje **—Raven me comento que Trigon llevaba estos meses dormidos porque estaba recobrando sus fuerzas, si eso es verdad, entonces tendremos que enfrentarlo —** Robin parecía decidido en lo que decía —**Quieres decir que tenemos que luchar contra Raven? **— Cyborg no parecía tan firme como su líder — **No contra Raven, contra Trigon… Se encuentra cerca de la antigua biblioteca. ¡Vamos Titanes!** — Finalizo mientras salía junto a sus compañeros dispuestos a terminar por las malas lo que no pudieron por las buenas.

La noche era más oscura de lo normal, la electricidad de la Ciudad había colapsado, sumergiéndola en las penurias, tres luces avanzan a máxima velocidad. El auto T y la motocicleta de Robin, se habían detenido frente a la antigua biblioteca, mientras del cielo descendían Starfire y una águila verde que en cuestión de segundos tomo la apariencia de Chico Bestia, quien de inmediato intento entrar a la biblioteca, pero fue detenido por la voz del medio robot **— No, ella no está adentro, al parecer se encuen…—** Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque había sido atacado por una bandada de cuervos furiosos, cientos de aves los atacaban, y debido a su oscuro plumaje, parecían invisibles ante la vista de los 4 titanes.

Starbolls, boomerangs y rayos sónicos eran disparados por doquier mientras que Chico Bestia transformado en tigre atacaba a ciegas a las aves infernales, de repente del cielo comenzaron a caerles trozos de escombros, automóviles, avisos entre otras cosas, envueltos en un aura negra. **— ¡Es ella! — **Grito Starfire tras visualizar a la causante de semejante batalla **— Acaba con ella Star—** Grito el líder, a lo que ella tras un suspiro salió volando hacia ella, pero cuando estaba a escasos metros, una enorme garra de energía negra la tomo desprevenida, lanzándola con una fuerza impresionante al suelo y dejándola fuera de combate, Cyborg había visto lo ocurrido, y había aprovechado el momento para lanzar su potente rayo sónico hacia Raven, que la golpeo directamente, pero quedo shockeado al ver que no le hizo ningún daño, de un momento a otro un escombro gigante cayó sobre él, lo último que escucho, fue su nombre en boca de Chico Bestia, quien miraba con miedo la escena.

**¡No lo hagas Raven! Reacciona —** Grito Chico Bestia mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia ella transformado en lobo, había logrado esquivar todo los obstáculos que Raven le había lanzado, estaba tan cerca de ella que hubiese podido herirla, pero cuando estuvo a punto de atacar se detuvo, dándole tiempo suficiente a ella para que lo envuelva en su aura negra y lo lance con fuerza impactándolo a las paredes de la biblioteca _¿Por qué Raven?_

**¡Solo quedamos tú y yo Trigon! **— Dijo Robin obteniendo de inmediato la atención del demonio **— Es hora de terminar lo que Raven comenzó —** El rostro del cuerpo de Raven sonrió, y en un instante, ya se encontraba a centímetros de Robin, golpeándolo directamente en la cara, pero Robin logro esquivar su golpe, así comenzó la batalla entre las aves, ambos eran muy fuertes, pero uno tenía la ventaja **— me canse —** dijo Raven como si hubiese estado jugando con el chico maravilla y en ese momento una garra de energía negra envolvió el cuello de Robin y lo elevo en el aire; el líder moría asfixiado mientras una mueca de alegría se dibujaba en los labios de Raven, pero en un segundo esta se borro, Chico Bestia había aprovechado la pelea para escabullirse e inyectarle una jeringa que había preparado Cyborg antes de salir **— No bestita, soy yo… Raven… —** Dijo el demonio entrecortadamente, intentando engañarlo, a lo que el joven bestia solo pudo responder… **— No mereces estar en su cuerpo —** Y con eso termino. La batalla había acabado, Trigon yacía en el suelo inerte, el mal por fin había desaparecido… gracias a ella, el mal había desaparecido


End file.
